The present invention pertains to an apparatus that is used in the stringing of power distribution lines. More particularly, the apparatus of this invention is adapted for use with the improved method disclosed in my application Ser. No. 503,040, which method facilitates easier and quicker installation of power lines or cables.
A typical prior art installation procedure requires the use of a plurality of rather bulky pulley clusters, each of which comprises a series of pulleys for accommodating each of the wires that are to be installed. Also, there are required tag lines that extend between each pulley cluster for positioning the pulley clusters the proper predetermined distance as they are pulled.
One of the disadvantages associated with this prior art installation procedure is that the pulley clusters are heavy, expensive and bulky and pose a hazzard to the public in that it is possible that they could fall from the messenger wire from which they are supported. Also, generally the wires that are extending through the pulley cluster may not be made alive until the pulley clusters have been completely removed and plastic spacers substituted in their place. Therefore, the prior art installation procedure requires an excessive number of steps before completion.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus for use in the stringing of power lines that is not bulky, heavy and expensive as the heretofore mentioned pulley clusters are.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus in accordance with the preceeding object and which is relatively simple in construction and can be at least partially folded to a more compact position for ease in handling and carrying.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus for use in the stringing of power lines and which is stable in its operation as it is pulled along a support wire.